It is desirable at times to display one digital content item in a large format. To avoid the expense and complications associated with large displays such as LCD screens or projector screens, users may choose to display the item across several smaller digital displays, so that each display shows a different portion of the content item while conveying the appearance of one cohesive image. Alternatively, users may choose to display an item across multiple displays for stylist effect.
Systems currently on the market for synchronizing and orchestrating multiple displays to show a single content item are complicated and costly. Such systems generally involve an expensive video processor that is directly connected to each display by a wired video connection. The present invention presents a system of wirelessly connected digital displays, which can quickly and easily be orchestrated to display one cohesive image using a user application connected to a cloud system, and which may be accomplished without the use of a dedicated video connection to each display.